7 day Divorce
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Its 7 days until Alvin adn Britt divorce,But was all the bickering leading up to this?Do Brittany and Alvin still love each other?Is this a mix coupled?Will they re-marry?Idk..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so ANOTHER Alvin and britt!This is about how Brittany and Alvin feel a week before they get divorced,and will they also get back togther?I don't know..it depends my mod,if im feeling alvinette,or alvittany opr Maybe even Alvinor!So,you will have to wait till the end...For ths chap,Britt's pov**

I-i can't belive it.

It's a warm,sunny,bright day.

But i don't feel warm,sunny,or bright.

Just 7 more days till the divorce.

7 days of terror

7 days of sadness.

7 days of tears.

7 days of fear.

Everything is happening in 7 days.

I knew we fought to much as kids,but would it really lead all up to this?

I don't know.

I mean,we were always fighting between ages 8-17,but really?

We are 25 now.

We are not little kids anymore,but we act like it.

Every time i see his smirk,It always reminds me.

It reminds me of that little red cap.

But what makes me laugh,is that he still wears it!

It always makes me chuckle everyday he puts it on.

But,a few monthes ago there was no chuckling.

It happened to be the day of doom i called it.

The day i decided we should divorce.

It all started on a rainy,cold night...

**Flashback:**

_It was raining,me and my husband were in our house._

_We were in the cold,white kitchen,by the sink talking._

_"Alvin,do you really have to skip the trip?"I asked_

_It was 2 days until we were going to Orlando,to have a vaction_

_"Yes,work is more important."Alvin said as i looked shocked_

_"Is it more important than me?"I asked him with tears forming_

_"Well,you see-"Alvin started,but i couldnt let him say it_

_"So it IS MORE IMPORTANT!"I yelled _

_"No,will you let me tell you something?"Alvin asked taking off his hat_

_"Okay,but make it fast."I said calming down_

_"I work for you,and our future family."He said smiling _

_"Future family?"I asked surprized_

_"Don;t you want kids?"He asked me putting his cap back on_

_"Well,yeah but i want to wait atleast 2 years Alvin!"I said_

_"Of course you do..."Alvin said as i started getting mad_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"I asked him taking off his hat_

_"Nothing,its just..i dont think you want to be married to me."He said as my mouth droped open_

_"Why do you thing that?"I asked him_

_"You don't want to start a family."Alvin said simply attempting to get back his hat_

_"Just because i don't want a family right now doesn't mean that!"I said with rage_

_"How do i know your just saying that because your going to divorce with me?"He asked also,with rage_

_"You think i would do that?"I asked him tears forming._

_But this time,i cried too_

_"Honestly,yes Britt i do."Alvin said._

_I slapped him in the face_

_"Well then,why don;t we divorce if you so "sure"?I asked him ripping his hat_

_"We should!"Alvin said looking like he was about to burst in tears_

_"Any last words before we do?"I asked him._

_"Yeah."He said_

_"What?"I asked him_

_"Give me my hat back."He said arms crossed_

_"Fine,Alvin IMMATURE Seville!"I said throwing his hat too him._

_We both stuck our tonges out as he left,and got an apartment_

_

* * *

_

Sounds immature,doesn't it?

It was.

Every time i remember that night,it reminds me of our childhood

Like,the time we were both age 9.

**Flashback:**

_We were in school._

_We were both in the gray hallway_

_"Alvin,your not that good in sports."I said to him_

_It was a dare,everyone knew that Alvin had anger issues_

_In Elementry school._

_"Oh really?"Alvin asked without looking throwing the basketball in the hoop_

_"Yeah,really."I said hands on hips_

_"Your not good at getting your hair done."He said making another basket_

_"YES I AM!"I yelled with rage_

_"NO YOUR NOT!"He yelled dropping the basketball_

_"I hate you!"I yelled running out of the P.E room_

_"Back at ya!"He yelled_

* * *

Yep,another stupid fight.

But was all that bickering,really going to lead to this?

Should i stop the divorce?

Most importantly,do i still love him?


	2. Hey,im still thinking about you

**Thanks for ALL the reviews(i read every single one!)And im just glad that so far you like the story!**

**Alvins pov:**

I was backstage of my concert

I was laying on a red beanbag chair

It was surprising we were still IN buisness!

So were the chipettes!

Oh..the uh chipettes...

I miss that Auburn haired,blue orbs-whjat am i saying?

She is divorcing with me!

Im not supposed to miss her..am i?

"Alvin...get up!"My manager said as i nodded

"Okay."I said getting up.

I went with my brothers as the red curtians went up

We sang "Three little Birds"and "Witch Docter"

Our manager told us to take a water break

"Nice show so far."Dave said smiling

"Thanks."Simon said tired

Me and Theo nodded

We were doing "All the small things."

But i couldn't stop thinking about Britt!

She was so beautiful.

The perfect figure

The perfect icy blue orbs.

And her soft tender hair-

Then Simon bumped me

"Alvin!"Simon and Theodore whispered

"What?"I whispered back

"Stop daydreaming!"Thedore said as i noticed i was on stage

"Oh-okay."I said being unfazed

That night,Brittany was in my dreams

Should i have divorced?

Should i still love her?

Who will i end up with?

But the most important thing...

Do I still love her?

That was my last thought

I climbed into bed and feel into a deep slumber


End file.
